Idiosyncrasy
by SeBriar
Summary: A series of prompts relating to any combination of RrB/PpG
1. Soap

**Disclaimer: For this prompt and all future ones in 'Idiosyncrasy' I DO NOT OWN The Powerpuff Girls. No money is being made off of this, it is purely for my own entertainment.**

Idiosyncrasy -a characteristic, habit, mannerism, or the like, that is peculiar to an individual.

Nothing to say about this prompt, really. I was thinking about what to write, and 'soap' popped into my head...

But I will say that I like Brick with long hair, so yeah, he has long hair.

* * *

><p><strong>SOAP<strong>

''Hold still; stop fidgeting.''

Brick deemed the command to be unworthy of even a mumbled grumbling under the breath. He shifted, grimacing as some suds began to slip down his forehead. Blossom hurriedly swiped them away before they could reach his eyes and gave an admonishing tug to his hair.

''What did I just say?''

He shifted again -just out of spite, really, than discomfort. This time liquid slid down his neck, ran over his chest, and dropped into the rippling pool below. He scowled, glaring down into the water.

''Eyes closed,'' She warned. He managed to shut his eyes just as a bucket of warm water was dumped on his head. He sputtered as his long reddish-orange hair fell all over his face, following the same path as the water droplet into the water.

She gathered his hair into her arms once again, and he could feel the cold sting of the conditioner as she squirted nearly half the bottle into his thick mane. He leaned back against the tub as she massaged it into his scalp, her ministrations soothing as he relaxed in the warm bathwater and allowed his mind to temporarily shut down.

After a while he felt a delicate hand come over to cover his eyes, and tensed. As water once again slid down his head and over her hand he managed to force himself to relax again.

She ruined it by tossing a towel over his head and rubbing down his scalp roughly.

He grunted in irritation, which earned him a pinch on the cheek.

''Be nice, I did just wash your hair.''

At this he turned around to face her, making sure that the water remained above waste level. ''I didn't ask you to. I was taking a _bath_.''

She pursed her lips. ''Your hair was getting dirty. It's too long for you to just go a month without washing it.''

He rolled his eyes. ''I don't care.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I do. You're not allowed to have such pretty hair and not take care of it.''

He scowled, turning back around so she could finish toweling off his head. ''I _do _wash it.''

''_No,_'' She retorted. ''You submerge it in the water when you take a bath, run your hands through it, and call it clean.''

''I use soap.''

''Soap is meant for the body. You need to use _shampoo_ and _conditioner_ for long hair like yours.'' This was coming from someone else whose hair practically swept the floor, so apparently she would know.

She took the towel off his head, tossing it behind her to be picked up later.

''Can you leave now? I would very much like to finish bathing, mind you.''

His hair was still piled in her arms to keep it from hanging over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. Shrugging to herself, she sat down, draping the damp locks over her lap and pulling out a comb from her back pocket. ''Go ahead,'' She replied offhandedly as she began to de-knot his hair. ''Nobody's stopping you.''

He opened his mouth to retort, then snapped it shut, unsure what to say to that. He finally settled on a snappish, ''You're still _in_ here.''

''And?'' She tugged on a particularly hard knot and he winced. ''I'm back here. I can't see anything.''

''_Leave_,'' He bit out.

''Your hair is still tangled. If I don't comb it out now it will be that much harder when it's dry.''

''...Get out.'' That came out as more of a whine than a command, they both noted, and Brick sunk lower in the water, his cheeks pink.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, before Brick sat up with a sigh. Blossom reached up and grabbed a washcloth from the sink, handing it to him. Brick took it, and Blossom knew he was blushing fiercely, because the back of his neck was red.

She giggled at his predicament, and Brick mentally bashed his head into the shower head above.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that. If you <em>did<em> and you want this to continue, you only need to send me a pairing and a prompt. The prompt can be a single word, a list of items, or an entire summary, if you want.

The pairing can be any combination of RrB/PpG. Ex: Reds, Blues, Greens, BrickXButtercup, ButchXBubbles, etc.


	2. Jealousy

I waited a day to update so I could compile a list of all the prompts I received. I'm going in order, so please don't be upset if I don't get to yours right away. Next one is a greens fic, I believe.

This Reds prompt comes from **RenChii**. I'll say now, it was quite difficult and not one of my best. Even so, it was fun to write.

* * *

><p><strong>JEALOUSY<strong>

Blossom huffed, glancing at her watch with a frown. She shifted her bag to a more comfortable position as she stared eagle-eyed at the annoying employee who couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself.

The girl was her age with dark brown hair that, in Blossom's opinion, looked like an elaborate birds nest, piled as it was atop her head with curls hanging loose around her face. She wore the standard uniform of a blue polo and tan dress pants, and her name tag read 'Becky.' Yes, well _Becky_ needed to keep her hands _off_ her fiancé.

''Hmm, perhaps a smaller size,'' Becky muttered to tall, lean man before her. She smiled confidently and made sure to let her touch linger a half second longer as she slid the dress jacket off him. ''I'll be right back.'' She winked, and Brick raised an eyebrow.

It was fairly obvious she was flirting with him, just as it was fairly obvious she needed more practice.

He could hear feather light footsteps come up from behind him, and knew they weren't the loud, clompy ones of the employee. These were practiced and precise, barely loud enough to be heard without his super hearing.

He could see the brunette returning with a suit jacket of a smaller size, just as two arms slid around his torso and a head rested against his chest.

This would not go well.

The employee's flirtatious smile promptly dropped at the sight of the redhead so comfortably pressed against him. Blossom smiled and gave a small wave of greeting. Brick would not claim to be an expert on 'girl speak,' but he compared the action to a lion taunting its aggressor.

''I...I found a better jacket,'' The girl managed between clenched teeth. She glanced over to Blossom, who somehow managed to glare while still keeping a calm smile. ''I hate to break this up, but if you-''

''Oh, that's quite alright,'' Blossom interrupted. She did release Brick -which made him frown- but only to step up to the employee and _gently_ pry the jacket from her furiously clenched hold. ''_I'll_ do it.''

Brick found himself swallowing uncomfortably at her lofty tone. The girl stepped back, looking like she'd very much like to disagree with this arrangement as Blossom set her bag down on a nearby bench.

Brick struggled to keep a straight face as she came up beside him, opening the jacket and looking up at him expectantly. He slid his arm into the jacket, biting his lip as Blossom walked around him to his other side, running her hand across his lower back and around to the front of his hip as she did so, her hand dangerously close to a certain body part.

She assisted him in pulling the other sleeve up his arm, then came to stand infront of him. She adjusted the jacket over his shoulders, pulling it closed and pressing herself to his front. His breath caught in his throat.

Blossom turned her head to the poor girl scowling indignantly a few feet away. ''Could you perhaps find a tie to go with this?'' As she said this she raised one hand and let her fingers softly trace his jaw and down to his collarbone. Brick wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

At this display of not only affection, but possession, the brunette growled like a feral raccoon and stomped away to find a matching tie. Blossom watched her go, wrapping her arms around Brick's neck and giving him a light peck on the lips. Her fiancé was all too eager to respond and quickly deepened the kiss.

The employee happened to turn around at that moment, and Blossom flashed her a victory sign, smiling into the kiss with eyes twinkling in amusement.

She heard the crash of clothing racks being angrily knocked over, which only made the kiss all the sweeter.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Go Blossom.<p> 


	3. Llamas

Greens. Prompt comes from an anonymous reviewer known as **heheheh**. Pretty much a crack fic. Makes no sense, has no plot. I never knew it would be so hard to make a good oneshot about Greens and llamas. I should make this a goal of mine...

* * *

><p><strong>LLAMAS<br>**

In a rare moment of laziness they decided to simply rest atop a grassy hill, gazing up at the cloudless sky. He lay with one leg up and the other resting across his knee. He folded his arms behind his head and exhaled slowly, glancing to his right at his company.

She mimicked his position, only her legs were spread out, and quite deliciously so, he thought to himself with a smirk. It wasn't often he was offered the view of Buttercup completely relaxed, soaking up the sun's rays.

She'd fallen asleep some time ago, and he decided he would follow her example and take a nap himself, if only to avoid staring at her, perfectly laid out for the taking as she was.

He was startled awake when something soft, wet, and sort of slimy touched his cheek. Upon reflex he jumped up and spun around to confront whatever it was that had touched him, only to deflate at the sight of the hairy creature with hoofed feet.

It looked like an odd mix of goat and donkey, and he felt himself grimace in disgust.

It stared at him with glassy gray eyes, which actually sort of freaked him out. He inched around the goat-donkey and over to Buttercup, nudging her side lightly with his foot.

She blinked up at him tiredly, scowling at having been woken up and raising an eyebrow in question.

''What's that?'' He asked bluntly, pointing to the animal that seemed content to simply stand there and stare at him like he was the most interesting thing that ever walked the Earth.

Buttercup shifted onto her side and sat up, eyebrow arching higher and mouth settling into a light frown. ''That's...a llama.'' She seemed to be at a loss for words after that statement, and joined him in staring at the llama, who gazed back at them blankly.

Suddenly remembering something, Butch shuddered, and Buttercup turned to him. ''Eww,'' He mumbled. ''It licked me.''

* * *

><p>Leaves something to be desired, doesn't it? I'm not a miracle worker. Now come on guys; I've gotten reds and greens requests, but still no blues. Nobody likes Boomer and Bubbles anymore?<p> 


	4. Commander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kelly Rowland's music**

Greens fic again. This is one of my own prompts, and I'm sure those who know this song will understand how this fic was so easily inspired by the prompt word.

* * *

><p><strong>COMMANDER<br>**

''Hey, everyone! I just got word that Buttercup is ready! How about some noise to get her out here, huh?''

The crowd, mostly populated by men, screamed and shouted in excitement.

A fast beat began to play, and the audience held their breath.

_Dance _

_Dance _

_Dance_

A long leg, clad in a thigh-length black leather boot stepped out onto the stage.

_Dance_

_Dance_

_Dance_

_Dance _

_Dance_

Just before the music picked up to a faster beat, a second high-heeled boot swung past it, and a vision strutted confidently onto the stage_._

_I feel like the DJ is my body guard..._

Butch swallowed harshly.

_You see the way he keeps me safe, put the trouble in that bass_

_I feel free enough to party hard..._

_This dress won't go to waste, feels like I own the place, yeah...  
><em>

Buttercup was frowning as she strode across the stage toward him, hips swinging with the beat of the music. As she walked the speakers blared loudly: ''BEAT 'EM, BEAT 'EM, BEAT 'EM _ALL_!''

Butch's throat was impossibly dry. His eyes helplessly followed the smooth skin of BC's hips and upper thighs. Those backstage had opted to dress Buttercup in boots that glued themselves to her calves and thighs, a tight, black spandex leotard that hugged her waist and cuddled her ass, leaving little to the imagination, and an open cut off dark green leather jacket. The collar was folded up around her neck and chin and the sleeves were rolled up over her elbows. Matching fingerless gloves graced her hands, finished with a black leather hat that slanted toward the right side of her head.

Her hair had been brushed out and straightened so it hung just passed her shoulders, and had a purposely shaggy look to it so it would appear she'd just come from fooling around.

_You see the way these people stare, watching how I fling my hair..._

At this, Buttercup stopped and made a sharp turn, letting her hair swing over one shoulder and stood directly above of him.

_I'm a dance floor lover~! _

_Baby, there's no other_

_ Who do it like I do it, yeah!_

She squatted down infront of him, her expression softening to allow a small smirk to form on her lips when his gaze shifted to her leotard clad chest, which he was currently eye level with. Her smirk lengthened into a sultry smile as the chorus began.

_FROM HEEEEERE ON OUT_

_ I'LL BE YOUR COMMANDEEEER!_

She let herself fall to her knees, spreading her legs out for leverage and rolling her eyes at the hoots and hollers she was receiving from the crowd.

She leaned in forward so she was almost nose to nose with him, and Butch couldn't help but grin as he looked her up and down.

_NO FEEEEEAR!  
><em>

_NO DOUBT! _

_I PROVIDE THE ANSWEEEEER!_

She shoved her hands roughly through his spike locks, running her fingers over his scalp and down the back of his head to rest comfortably behind his neck. She scooted forward, pressing her chest to his as she allowed him to hold her up since she was leaning halfway off the stage.

She began to let her hips sway to the music again in her partial sitting position, and rocked Butch along with her.

_Right now I command you too..._

Buttercup grinned viciously, gripping his shoulders and swinging him upwards. Though surprised, Butch went with it and did a quick front flip before landing on the the stage. Many cheers came from the audience he'd nearly forgotten about.

He turned to Buttercup and his mouth fell open, heat rising to his cheeks.

_DAAAAAAAAANCE!_

And dance his little vixen did, and quite sexily, too. There was lots of leg movement as she twisted around him, her shoulders angling in just the right way. There were many fleeting touches as well. She would lightly tap his shoulder, smooth a hand over his cheek, or gently brush her hip against his own.

Through it all, her dancing emerald eyes never once left his face.

_I'LL BE YOUR COMMANDER!_

_I'LL BE YOUR COMMANDER!_

* * *

><p>I hope this was better than the last one. I've been in the mood for this kind of writing ever since 'Jealousy.'<p>

And thank you everyone who reviewed! They're real motivators for me to get on this computer every day and strain my brain for more creativity.


	5. Shopping

This reds fic is for **1000GreenSun**, who is one of my favorite reviewers for both this story and 'For Lost Years.' Thank you very much for always leaving me such wonderful reviews! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>SHOPPING<strong>

Being Blossom's personal pack mule was not an endearing endeavor, and he couldn't help but count the hours until this mega shopping spree would be over and done with. She would have to tire out _sooner or later_, right?

''Ooh! A shoe sale!''

...And off they were again.

Brick set the numerous shopping bags down with a huff and let himself fall heavily onto a bench. He watched as a store employee fitted Blossom with a pair of black heels, and figured it _must _be only a matter of time until she tired of this aimless walking and spending at the mall.

Brick blinked as his line of sight was suddenly blocked by two, creamy, perfectly shaped legs.

''How do these look to you?''

He glanced farther down, eyes landing on the pair of stilettos that could only add to her leg appeal.

''You should get them,'' He murmured, and she smiled down at him as she walked away to buy them.

Minutes later she came back up to him, offering him the bag of new footwear with a sheepish grin, and he took it without any verbal complaint. He did roll his eyes at her, though, when she set her sights on a clothing store.

Now, Blossom wasn't oblivious, and she knew perfectly well that Brick wasn't having much fun carrying her things. She felt a little guilty, and decided she'd provide him with some kind of entertainment to lift his spirits and perhaps put him in the mind to come out shopping with her again next time.

Brick stared ahead in boredom, mindlessly following Blossom as she picked items off of racks and led him toward the back of the store to the changing rooms.

Without needing to be told he dropped the bags and sat down to wait for her.

Imagine his surprise when the normally very conservative Blossom came striding out in a very cute, vibrant pink bikini decorated with tiny red rose petals. A shy smile adorned her face and her cheeks were tinged the same shade as her outfit.

Brick sat straight up, suddenly very hyper aware of the girl standing infront of him. He glanced around, but they were alone in this section of the changing rooms.

''So? How do I look?''

His lips seemed to go dry, so he quickly ran his tongue across them to bring the moisture back. ''You look amazing,'' He breathed honestly, hard pressed not to grab her and pull her in for a bruising kiss.

She smiled at his hungry, roving stare and went to change so she could model something else for him. ''Should I do lingerie next?'' She called from the changing room, and laughed quietly when a strangled '_Yes_,' was heard in response.

Brick would be looking forward to shopping sprees with her in the future if _this_ was how they ended.

* * *

><p>My apologies to <strong>laughingmanlove<strong>; I could not post a blues fic today, but I should hopefully have one out tomorrow. :) Also, to my 'For Lost Years' readers, I am updating the story later today, probably somewhere between an hour or two of posting this.


	6. Airport

This blues fic is also for **1000GreenSun**. I hope you enjoy it guys.

* * *

><p><strong>AIRPORT<strong>

''C'mon, Boomer! I don't want to miss our flight!''

Boomer made no attempt to speed up his careless gait. He frowned as he glanced around the airport, packed with bustling people trying to get in and out of townsville. ''I don't like airports, Bubbles...''

She latched onto his arm, smiling up at his sour expression. ''Now don't be grumpy. You know we can't fly there ourselves because we don't know the way.''

''Then lets just stay _home_.''

She shook her head as she lead him through the crowd. ''We promised Blossom and Brick we'd come.''

''Call them and tell them we changed our minds.''

''But we haven't seen them for months...'' She gazed up at him, her big blue eyes pleading for him to reconsider. He stared at her for several seconds, then let out an exaggerated sigh that made it clear he was agreeing under protest.

She beamed as they continued on to the baggage check area.

''Please put your baggage on the conveyor belt and step forward to be searched.''

They did as told, Boomer being the perfect gentlemen and lifting Bubbles' heavy bags onto the belt for her.

Boomer tensed with a grimace as a man thoroughly invaded his personal space in his attempt to search for weapons; he had to push aside the instincts screaming at him to shove the man away.

This was one of the varying reasons he hated airports.

Next, the guard took out a portable metal detector, maneuvering it around him slowly. Boomer huffed impatiently.

''Please take your shoes off, Sir.'' The security guard requested. He grumbled to himself as he kicked his tennis shoes off his feet, but quieted when Bubbles sent him an admonishing look.

''Lift up your shirt, Miss,'' Bubbles' guard commanded, and for the first time Boomer actually looked at the person searching her. He growled lowly when he identified the person as male, startling the his own guard who was still checking his shoes.

_'Aren't there rules against male guards checking females or something?'_

''Why does she need to lift up her shirt?'' He asked, glaring. The security guard was taller and older than him, with brown hair and matching eyes. Boomer relished in the fact he could easily snap him like a twig if need be.

Bubbles' guard gave him a sideways glance. ''My metal detector says there's something under there.''

Boomer knew this to be a lie, because Bubbles didn't have any kind of bellybutton piercings, nor did she store items in her bra.

''It's alright Boomer,'' Bubbles said with a reassuring smile, lifting baby-blue T-shirt just over her stomach.

''Higher, please. It was coming from your chest.''

Both blondes frowned_. 'Oh, fuck that.'_

Boomer slipped back into his shoes, snatching the metal detector from his own guard and walked over to Bubbles, who looked very uncomfortable with the situation.

He stood infront of her, gently placing a hand over hers and pulling her shirt back down. The brunette frowned at having his view of her obstructed.

Boomer then waved the detector slowly infront of her chest, just as the guards had. He did this several times, and never did it give any indication that there was something metal coming from her chest.

He turned back to both guards. ''Can we leave now?''

Bubbles' guard grunted indignantly. ''No. I still have to check-''

''She doesn't have a _bomb _strapped to her chest.''

''She could have a weapon,'' The guard protested.

''Hey! What's the hold up?'' Somebody asked from the line somewhere behind them. There were many people still waiting to be checked so they could catch their own flights.

''_Boomer_,'' Bubbles began warily, gaining back his attention. ''Maybe we _should_ just go home? Brick and Blossom will understand...''

''_Oh_, no.'' He refused, glaring at the guards. ''I took the time to come out here _and_ have my personal space invaded. We're _getting_ on this flight.

''Well you're not _getting _on anything until I-'' The guard broke off, slumping to the ground. Boomer stood behind him, hand still raised from the light tap he'd given his neck.

''You got a problem with that?'' He asked the other guard with a raised eyebrow, his icy blue eyes glowing with his irritation. The guard shook his head vigorously in reply, and Boomer nodded his approval. He turned back to Bubbles, who was staring wide-eyed at the unconscious man lying before her feet.

''My lady,'' Boomer said with a charming smile, offering her his hand.

She took it with a small blush as they both stepped over the body draped on the floor, continuing on to grab their luggage.

* * *

><p>I feel as though the airport security guards who check people should all be females. This way women won't feel violated, and most men will probably be happy as well.<p>

Also, I won't be updating tomorrow so I can write a few of these in advance, instead of just the night before. Feel free to continue to send me prompts though; I will be back Monday, and I believe it will be with another blues fic. ^_^


	7. Movie

This blues fic is for** Bamonlove4ever**, who actually gave me a bit of a summary, instead of just a word. I'll have it at the end so as not to spoil anything. This one felt rushed, so I hope it's good.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MOVIE<strong>**  
><strong>

Boomer chuckled as a decapitated head rolled across the ground before colliding briefly with the protagonist's leg. She looked down, screaming in horror at the sight of it.

He heard a soft squeak come from his left, and looked over to see Bubbles hiding her face with trembling hands.

''You okay Bubbles?'' He nudged her carefully, and she jumped, clamping her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

_'I guess a Horror flick was not the best choice...'_ The woman on screen shrieked as the killer impaled her boyfriend through the neck with broken piece of fence. Bubbles, as well as the rest of the theater, screamed right along with her.

His blonde date's eyes were watery when she hid her face in his chest, and while the action itself was nice, he knew he'd have to find some way to help ease her fears.

But what would make her feel at ease while watching a horror movie?

_'Perhaps we should resort to some classic Rowdyruff mayhem,'_ He thought with a smirk. Pressing both hands to her shoulders, he hesitantly pushed her away from him. She gazed up at him as she did so, eyes glassy and full of fear. With a reassuring smile he whispered, ''Lets have some fun.''

''What are we _doing_, Boomer?'' She asked a few minutes later. They were currently crawling on the theater floor beneath the seats, which was surprisingly very clean. The custodian's here do a very good job, she thought absentmindedly.

''Watch,'' He replied, eyes full of mischievous intent. He positioned himself directly behind a girl's jean clad legs, and motioned for her to come up next to him. With a wicked grin that looked more like it belonged Butch's face then the boy next to her, he ran his hand up the side of the girls leg.

The resulting shriek of bloody murder was excruciatingly loud, and sent Boomer into a barely contained fit of laughter. Bubbles watched him, trying to decide if she should be doing so in disbelief or exasperation.

Of course, they were still in a horror movie, so a girl in the middle of the theater screaming as if she were undergoing the most horrible of treatments sent the already anxious moviegoers into a fit of panic.

Now _everybody_ was screaming and scrambling around, trying to find the evil campsite murderer and hoping they weren't the next victim.

Boomer's laughter only grew louder as their volume did. Bubbles couldn't help the few giggles that escaped her either, and as people began to make even bigger fools of themselves she joined her date in his hysterical laughter.

Just as everyone was beginning to calm down somewhat, and the two blondes were beginning to catch their breath, somebody else was brutally murdered on screen.

Boomer clutched his stomach, laughing so hard it hurt as the theater erupted into such a mass panic that completely overshadowed the first. Many ran, screaming in fear, out the doors. Others stumbled and scraped over chairs in their effort to escape the imaginary maniac.

Bubbles was right there with Boomer, the two still laughing even after the room had emptied and the credits were rolling.

Through his hearty chuckles, Boomer glanced at Bubbles. Her eyes were light with the hilarity of the situation and she seemed completely at ease, if the joyous smile that was threatening to split her face was any indication.

''Best...date..._ever_,'' she said breathlessly through her giggles, and Boomer couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>The summary I was given was <em>'go to a movie, but don't watch it.'<em> I didn't want to be cliche and have them making out the whole time, so I thought I'd take advantage of Boomer's mischievous side.

Somebody also asked me what my favorite pairing was. To answer your question, my favorite is tied between Reds and ButchXBubbles. ^_^ Too bad there aren't many good stories of either.


	8. Blood

This is one of my own prompts again. It's _potential_ Greens. It's also kinda dark. Enjoy at your own discretion.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BLOOD <strong>

Buttercup allowed herself to growl at the sky in misfortune. With a heavy sigh and more effort than it normally would've taken she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

She peeked over at the crater next to her own, where a still body lay in the middle of the rubble.

When the body didn't get up or even move for several moments Buttercup stood shakily, climbing out of the small valley her impact into the street had made. She let herself slide down into wide circular dip that surrounded the unconscious boy, then stumbled over to him.

Closer now, she could see that he wasn't actually unconscious. On the contrary; he was very much awake and seemed content to hold up a single tanned hand and stare at it with morbid fascination.

She dropped to her knees at his side to see what was so interesting about the appendage, and frowned when she saw the red liquid heavily flowing from the deep cut and traveling down his arm in rivulets.

''...Cut my hand on a rock,'' he explained unnecessarily when he noticed her staring. He went back to blankly gazing at the wound, muttering offhandedly, ''I've never bled this much before. Not from a cut on my hand, anyway.''

Buttercup huffed, straightening up. ''We were hit with Antidote X. Humans don't have super healing; when you had your powers your body probably healed the cut before it had the _chance _to bleed this much.''

''Cool.'' She stared at him in disbelief while he gave her a feral grin, jumping up to his feet as if the injuries littering his body were merely superficial. he offered her a hand, and she took it warily, letting herself be pulled up.

''What's so cool about bleeding? Alot?''

He smirked at her. ''What's cool about it is that I could die.'' Buttercup's eyebrows dipped low, indicating that she didn't understand. ''What I'm saying is, we're nearly invincible when we've got our powers, right?''

She nodded; she often felt invincible when she flew, kicked a monsters ass, or the like.

''We don't have to worry about the stupid shit other people do, like getting shot or being hit by a car. But being invincible is sorta boring sometimes.''

He paused, gazing off to the sky where their siblings were battling another of Mojo's giant robots and dodging the Antidote X he was try to spray them with. It was a mystery in itself how the monkey had somehow manged to hit the two of them.

''There's no excitement,'' he continued, ''No rush from knowing we're on the brink of death. But this,'' he raised his slit palm for her to see.

She stared uncomfortably as the blood continued to flow freely from it, then glanced back to Butch, whose eyes were beginning to glaze over.

''I could die from this. The cut is so deep and bleeding so much I may die of blood loss, or it could get infected and I'd die from that. The fact that I _could_ die from just cutting my hand on a rock is...cool...''

He fell over at that moment, and Buttercup caught him in her arms, lowering the both of them to the ground and letting the upper half of his body lean on her. She frowned.

Buttercup could say she understood, but she wouldn't say she agreed.

* * *

><p>Three things today. I've decided I'm only going to update on weekdays (Monday-Friday). I'm not being lazy or anything, I just think updating <em>every day<em> might be a bit much, don't you think?

Also to **Dreams**, there will be other combinations of RrB/PpG besides the classic ones. There just haven't been any requests yet and I haven't gotten around to making any of my own. I hope that won't turn you off of this series.

And to **redjack7**, was your request reds _and_ greens, or reds _or_ greens?


	9. Savior

This is for **Nani**. Now, **Nani** left the pairing up to me, so I hope those of us _classic_ RrB/PpG lovers won't be too upset. I know this isn't your cup of tea, but I would really appreciate it if you gave this little fic a try anyway. Plus, it's more hints at romance than anything. Enjoy if you can. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAVIOR<br>**

''HIT THE DECK!'' Buttercup shouted, as much to her siblings as well as all the other people on the street. Bubbles dropped to the ground with her hands clamped protectively over her head. She felt the sudden _whoosh_ of air as a large mechanical arm the size of City Hall flew by. It collided harshly with the ground, rolling and bouncing before finally coming to a stop when it smashed into the front of the bank.

Bubbles waited a moment before rising, looking back at the damage the robotic appendage had done to the street.

Many pedestrians scattered and ran inside for cover, and she was thankful they wouldn't have to worry too much about the citizens who suddenly seemed to have developed a sense of self preservation from the recent near-death experience.

''_Bubbles_!'' Her sisters called in unison. She looked up sharply to where they were battling Mojo Jojo, remembering that she had a job to do.

She flew up, ready to bash the monkey's jaw in, when she was grabbed in mid flight by the robot's remaining arm. She attempted to break free, but the effort was useless, and she was no match for his 'Powerproof Metal.'

''Bubbles!'' Blossom shouted, diving in to save her, only to be hit by an unexpected laser and be sent spiraling to the ground, unconscious.

''Oh, no! Blo-Blossom!'' She rasped worriedly, the mechanical hand squeezing her and subsequently chocking off her breath.

Buttercup had been aiming to trip the robot, so she was floating down by its feet, waiting for an opening. What she didn't expect was for a single, huge, metallic foot to lift over her head while she was distracted by her sister hitting the ground. It landed on her, forcing her down into the concrete and trapping her arms and legs beneath it.

''Uh! Fucking _Monkey_!'' She growled angrily as she violently squirmed, trying to pull herself out.

''Mwahahahahahaha! YES! I _Moooooojo Jojo_, have finally defeated the Powerpuff Girls with my most brilliant, most diabolical, most ingenious of ingenious plans _ever_! Tremble, CITIZENS OF TOWNSVILLE; for I, _MOOOOOJO JOJO_, shall take this town for my own, and rule, dictate, and command you all with my superior intellect as you rear back in fear! All will know the the pure_ evil_ that is _Mooooojo Jojo_, after this most symbolic day in which I, _MOOOOJO JOJO_, defeated the _puny Powerpuffs!_ There is nobody left to challenge the great, the powerful, the mighty...!'' The monkey ranted, gesturing wildly with his arms.

''Does he _ever_ shut up?''

Bubbles whipped her head to the side, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the green Rowdyruff. She could only see the upper half of his body, as his arms were resting lazily on the robot's closed fist that trapped her.

He smirked at her, noting her shock. ''Need some help?'' He asked, gesturing to her prison with a casual wave of his hand.

She nodded meekly, somewhat speechless at his random appearance and uncharacteristically offered assistance.

He shot upwards and went straight for the head of the robot where the lime colored simian was still gloating about his 'victory.'

Mojo blinked and abruptly broke off from his speech when his vision was blocked by the lithe body. Then he smiled behind the glass of the robot's head, jumping up and down as he pointed to all three girls; two trapped and one unconscious.

''Butch, my son! I have done it! I have finally defeated the Powerpuff Girls! Now we shall rule the city-''

''Let me stop you there,'' Butch said with a bored look, holding up his hand to silence him. Mojo stalled in his excited display, looking confused.

The green-eyed teen smirked, clenching his hand into a fist and shoving it roughly through the glass. He grabbed the front of Mojo's shirt and dragged him out into the open air.

Mojo flailed wildly, ''What is it you think you are doing! I am your creator! I am your master! You shall put me down at once and behave as you were made to behave, which is however I choose to have you behave, and I choose to have you behave in a way that has you putting me down right this instant!''

Butch shrugged, ''Okay.'' He loosened his hold, allowing the fabric of Mojo's clothing to slip from his grasp.

''No! No! Wait!'' Mojo shouted, desperately grasping onto the teens arm and managing to save himself from plummeting to his death.

''Free her,'' Butch said simply, pointing at the giant fist enclosed around Bubbles with his free hand.

Mojo sputtered indignantly. ''I will not! Never! You cannot command _me_, your creator, to do your biding. It is you who is to do _my_ bidding! Why would I release the blue Powerpuff when I have finally captured her...''

Butch let his eyes trail away to Brick, who'd landed on the robot and hopped inside through the gaping whole in the glass he'd previously made, and began pushing several buttons. Boomer was on the ground, peeling Blossom from her human-shaped crater.

_''Yes_!'' Buttercup cheered when the heavy foot lifted off of her. She flew over to Boomer and her sister as Brick tinkered with the lever controlling the robot's hand.

''...And that is why I shall most definitely _not_ release her! She is now my prisoner, she- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING MY SONS?''

The robotic hand opened, and Bubbles began to fall, dizzy and disoriented from having her breath chocked off for so long.

''This is outrage! This is betrayal! This-!'' Butch tossed Mojo without a care, ignoring the simian's fearful shout as he raced toward Bubbles, catching her in his arms.

She blinked up at him, then blushed fiercely. ''Ah, uh, t-thank you,'' she whispered, the heat spreading down her neck.

Butch smirked, giving her a half shrug that only brought her closer to his chest and made her cheeks darken considerably.

There was a dull thud, followed and indignant shout as Mojo landed on top of Boomer.

* * *

><p>The summary was, 'A big fight, where somebody saves the PuffRuff, and then...' The pairing was ButchXBubbles; I hope I have managed to convert some of you to the dark side of intermixed RrB/PpG. And tell me what you guys think of Mojo; he was kinda hard to write.

Now lets see...next is Blues again! And the one after that is Reds. ...And that should be it for this week. Ooh! I can't wait for the Reds one! ^_^

Also, I won't say who you are by name, but to those of you who flamed my style of writing the Rowdyruffs in PM's (yet for some reason still continue to read my work) I have a basic outline on my profile of what you can expect from me concerning them. This way, you'll understand how I see them and will hopefully just not read my fics if you don't like them.


	10. Paint

This blues fic is for **laughingmanlove**. Enjoy the stereotypical fluff that seems to stalk this pairing. ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PAINT<strong>

''...I'm drawing a blank here, Bubbles.'' He sighed, his posture slumping in defeat. He placed the paintbrush into a cup of water on the table and backed away from the blank canvas with a frown. ''Nothing's coming to mind.''

Bubbles stood up from the Art Studio's couch and went to his side, staring at the canvas contemplatively. ''Hmm. Perhaps a bigger canvas?'' She offered with a grin.

Boomer cocked an eyebrow. ''How would larger space help when I still don't know what I want to paint?''

Bubbles didn't answer, only grinned mischievously as she went to one corner of the room. There were tall rolls of blank paper leaning against the walls, and Bubbles ripped off a very large piece; one that was big enough to nearly cover one of the smaller walls in the rectangular shaped room.

She grabbed a roll of tape and began to tape each corner of the paper to the wall to make a large canvas, using her ability to fly to get the higher corners. Boomer watched her with varying degrees of exasperation.

''I still don't know what to _paint_, Bubbles.''

When she finished she put the tape back and flew to a large closet, where several large canisters of paint were stored. The closet was only a few steps away from the giant sheet of paper, and Boomer stood in between it and her.

_'Perfect,'_she thought, lowering herself to her feet as she began to search the shelves.

Her actions were blocked from Boomer by the closet door, and he huffed and crossed his arms with immature defiance. ''This isn't going to work, Bubbles. I know you're trying to help but-''

''What are you thinking about right now?'' She asked, interrupting his protest. His eyes widened slightly, somewhat caught off guard by the suddenness of her question.

''Ah, w-well, _you_, but that's because-''

She allowed her self a small smile, not that Boomer could see it with her upper torso still burred in the shelves. ''What colors do you think of when you think about me?'' She peeked out; Boomer was facing away from her, but from what she could see of his profile his cheeks were tinged just slightly of pink.

''I- well, yellow, b-but what does that-?'' He stuttered, blush darkening.

''Why yellow?''

He was looking extremely flustered now, and Bubbles had an inkling this wasn't the first time he'd associated her with colors.

''It...well, your hair is yellowish. And...yellow reminds me of the sun, and you have such a _sunny disposition_ so I...'' He trailed off, and Bubbles figured she would put him out of his misery. At least temporarily.

''Yellow it is!'' She called cheerfully, stepping out from the closet with a flourish and presenting an opened pale of bright yellow paint.

Embarrassment momentarily forgotten, Boomer drew a blank. ''What are you-'' There was a wet slapping noise as sticky paint hit the large piece of paper hanging up, and subsequently him as well, since he was standing infront of it.

Bubbles broke out into excited giggles as Boomer reached up and wiped the paint of his face. His shirt, pants, and hair were lost causes unfortunately.

He began to walk toward her. His silence was odd and made Bubbles break off from her laughter, afraid he might be angry.

Boomer bypassed her, instead reaching into the closet and pulling out a container of paint. One arm held the paint while the other steered her over to where he was previously standing. Her shoes squelched as she stepped into the yellow substance littering the spot.

''Boomer?'' She asked curiously.

''I also think of baby-blue, because it reminds me of your eyes. I feel like the _sky's the limit _when I'm with you.''

She caught his playful grin, and her eyes widened in realization when she suddenly got a face full of blue paint, hearing the distant splatter as it also connected with the sheet of paper.

She dragged her hands down her face, then flicked them outwards to dislodge the color.

The next thing she knew, she was racing back toward the closet shelves. They both grabbed as much paint as they could carry, tossing it at each other with lighthearted laughter and making a big, fun, mess.

It was when their epic battle came to a stop, and Boomer stood staring at Bubbles who was covered head to toe in every color of the rainbow, that Boomer got his muse back.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm cheesy, so what? XP<p>

I hope I did this prompt justice. I believe this approach has been used on television several times, but it was the first thing that came to mind, which is the point of prompts.

We'll be finishing off the week with a nice Reds fic. Have a good...Thursday? Or if it's not even Thursday where you are, then just have a good day! ^_^U


	11. Stuffed Animal

This fic is for **1000GreenSun**. Yeah, uh...I had a completely different story in mind, but _my Muse_ decided it wanted to scrap all my hard work and write this one instead, and at the last minute. This was intended to be a Reds fic, but came out as more _potential_ Reds, I think. I'm sorry... **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>STUFFED ANIMAL<strong>  
><em>Ruffs and Puffs are 12<em>

Brick sat on the roof of a convenience store, simply watching traffic go by in his rarely found downtime. He was waiting for the sun to dip a bit lower in the sky, for he'd planned a bank heist this evening and would be meeting up with his brothers soon.

He'd thought it out well, and even carried a backpack full of the supplies they would need to pull it off effortlessly.

The traffic light had changed to red, temporarily stalling the cars. On the other side of the street, a little girl with her brown hair held in two low pigtails, who Brick assumed was probably no more than four yeas of age, was running down the sidewalk; a stuffed bunny clutched tightly in her little arms. She wore a dark purple dress, white socks, and black tennis shoes with purple laces.

She skidded to a breathless stop infront of the crosswalk, looked both ways, then began to run across to his side of the street. Halfway toward her destination the light changed back to green.

The girl froze fearfully where she was at the sound of rumbling engines roaring to life. A truck driver directly infront of her only payed enough attention to his surroundings to note that the light had changed, not that there was a child crossing the street.

The giant truck moved forward, its looming presence towering over the young girl who was too afraid to move. It gained speed until it was right on top of her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, lifting her bunny infront of her face as some form of meager protection as she waited for the collision that would surely end her life.

What she felt instead were hands grasp her waist, followed by a sudden weightlessness.

She peeked out, lowering the bunny from her face. Her eyes widened in alarm when she found herself several feet above the ground, traffic flowing uninterrupted under her.

''E-_eh_?'' She wined in confusion, her eyes beginning to water. What was she doing up so high? What if she fell? Or was she already dead and now a ghost floating over-

''Hey, kid.''

She jerked at the unexpected voice, and felt the hands tighten around he waist. Anxiously, she turned her head back, coming face to face with...a very mean looking boy.

''Don't make me regret saving you,'' he said with a note of self-loathing in his voice. He carried her over to his previous spot on the roof of a store, then touched down. He released her waist, letting her drop the remaining two feet.

She landed in a crouch, and stood back up to her full height, just coming up past his knee. She sniffed up at him, and when he did nothing but stare dispassionately back down at her with demonic red eyes that almost appeared to be _glowing_, she felt her earlier terror return. All at once her eyes overflowed with tears, and she sobbed pitifully, clutching her bunny to her chest.

Brick sighed with a mix of irritation and exasperation, shifting uncomfortably as he looked down at the crying child. What had he been thinking anyway, saving her? Why not just let her get run over? He wouldn't have cared if it'd been anyone else.

Her sobbing was loud and distracting, and Brick only bared it for two minutes before snapping. ''Shut _up_.''

To his surprise she did. Her sobs choked off to a brief whine, then went completely silent. Tears, however, continued to make tracks down her face.

''Uh...now, why are you crying, kid?'' He asked awkwardly.

''Mimi...'' She mumbled.

_'...The hell is a 'Mimi?'' _

''That's my _name_, mister. It's not _kid_,'' she said pointedly, and Brick found himself scowling at her tone.

''Yeah, well my name is _Brick_, not _mister_.''

His scowl faded into a confused frown when she gave him a small smile. ''I like your name.''

The words were simple, but for some odd reason they stuck, simply because _nobody_ had ever said that to him. Brick smirked down at her, unable to hide the boost in pride he felt about her complimenting the name he'd chosen for himself.

After a brief moment of silence, Mimi looked out into the street, staring at the spot where she'd almost become roadkill. Her breath sped up with a sudden realization, and Brick suddenly found a trembling child attached to his leg.

''Hey! What-?''

''We're _high_,'' She whispered, her eyes wide with fright and her tears finding a second wind.

Brick blew out his bangs with frustration, weakly shaking his leg in an attempt to dislodge her. ''You afraid of heights or something?'' When she nodded gravely and gave a little sniffle his expression softened a bit. ''Alright then,'' he mumbled, gathering her up and taking them down to the sidewalk below.

Citizens simply weaved around them, and Brick couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at being ignored. He _was_ a criminal after all; shouldn't they be afraid or something?

A soft tug on the hem of his shirt called for his attention, and he glanced down at the four-year-old. She beamed up at him, wiping at her eyes with her tiny fist and erasing all former traces of sadness.

''Thank you for saving me,'' She said softly, brown eyes shining with a gratitude that made Brick feel distinctly uncomfortable.

''Hnn.'' He turned to leave, but a soft, furry object being pressed into his hand made him pause. He looked down at what he thought was a horrible depiction of a rabbit, then back to the girl.

''Ponchy wants to go with Brick, because Brick saved her too!'' Mimi announced excitedly. His slack-jawed expression was quite comical, and she giggled as she blew a kiss to her former bunny, and then another to her personal savior. ''Keep her safe!'' She said, then turned to skip away.

Brick was left standing in the middle of the side walk, a stuffed toy held lightly in one hand as he watched her until she disappeared around the corner. Hesitantly, glancing around for anyone watching, he slid his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it, dropping the toy inside before closing it again.

As an after thought he flew upwards, high into the air. From this vantage point he could see most of the city. His pupils dilated and shrunk as he focused on the direction Mimi had gone, catching sight of her climbing up the stairs of an apartment complex.

Satisfied, he sped off toward the Townsville's bank. Odd encounters with toddlers aside, he still had a robbery to pull off.

* * *

><p>He landed in the back of the building, where his brothers waited for him. Boomer leaned against the building, spacing off, while Butch sat grumpily on the ground, arms crossed and scowl in place.<p>

''You're late,'' he grunted.

Brick gave a half shrug, ''I got sidetracked.'' He reached into his bag, pausing when his hand brushed the soft fur of the toy. Shaking his head, he pulled out the long rope he'd stored earlier. The rope was several yards long, taking up almost all the space in his bag. He tossed it Boomer, who fumbled to catch it, shocked out of his daydreams.

''What's this for?'' The blue Ruff asked, adjusting his burden so it wouldn't tangle around his legs.

''We're going to use that to tie everyone up. This way they won't be able to call for those Powerpuffs.'' As he began rummaging through his bag again he said distractedly, ''One of you look inside and see how many people there are.''

Butch stood up, forest green dimming as he used his X-ray Vision to peer through the wall. ''There are...seven. Two are bank tellers.''

''Good.'' Brick pulled out a roll of masking tape, smirking as he closed his bag and replaced it on his back. ''Ready?''

He received a smirk and an excited nod.

...

''EVERYBODY FREEZE!'' Butch commanded, knocking the front doors off their hinges, his glowing hands held up menacingly as he pointed them in the general direction of the people in the room. Everyone stalled, raising their hands over their heads. Butch leaned over to Boomer, who'd come up beside him. ''I have _always_ wanted to do this!'' He cackled.

Boomer rolled his eyes at his brother, before saying with mock authority to their hostages, ''Everybody in the middle of the room so I can tie you up.'' They complied out of self-preservation, and Boomer used his super speed to wrap them all up in a tight bundle. He grinned down at his handiwork. ''You're right, Butch; professional robbery is fun.''

Brick floated into the room last, tossing the tape to Boomer. ''Use that to keep them quiet in case they scream and the girls are close enough to hear.''

As the blonde got busy with his task, and Butch kept his palms focused on the hostages in case they tried anything, Brick made his way to the safe. He took hold of the metal handle, ripping it off effortlessly and allowing the large circular door to swing open on its own.

With an accomplished grin Brick began to gather up a few thousand dollars and stuff it into his pack. He wasn't too keen on raiding the entire space because he was mostly trying to make a point; yes, he _could_ pull off a professional bank robbery with his own planing.

That, and he didn't have much room in his bag.

He strode out, feeling very good about himself, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, which effectively ruined his mood.

''Girls! Make sure the hostages stay safe!'' The redhead on top of him shouted. He spotted his brothers across the room, struggling to fend off their counterparts.

He turned back to her, blushing when he noticed their position and proximity, then shoved her off him, sending her stumbling back as he pushed himself to his feet._ 'How did they know? I thought of everything!'_

Blossom was frowning, arms crossed. ''There's a panic button under the bank tellers desk.'' She said, answering his unasked question.

Brick clenched his fists. _How_ did he miss that? Of course there would be a panic button; it was a bank! But he was _sure_ the second Butch entered everybody's hands went up, so _when_ did they push it?

A pink tennis shoe coming up in his peripheral vision brought him back to awareness, and he caught her ankle in one hand. Her expression didn't change as she brought her other foot around, aiming for his head. He ducked, then tossed her away from him.

As she flew back away from him she shot a pink Fist-Beam in his direction. He tried to dodge, but the beam fried the straps of his backpack, which fell heavily to the ground behind him.

Seeing her chance, Blossom dived for it, snatching it and backing away before he could grab it. She unzipped it, turning it upside down and allowing the contents to fall to the floor. He paled when his gifted stuff animal landed on top of the pile of dollar bills.

His counterpart raised and eyebrow, bending down to pick up the toy. She studied it closely, then narrowed her eyes at him. ''You're stealing toys from little kids now too?''

''_No_!'' He shouted immediately. ''Give that back!'' He began advancing toward her, reaching out to snatch the toy away, but she backpedaled, keeping it out of his reach. She continued moving away until she'd led them out the bank and into the air overhead.

''Where did you get it from if you didn't steal it?'' She interrogated.

Brick lunged at her, but she swerved away.

With a growl Brick floated in place, allowing his bangs to shadow his expression.''...It was a _gift_,'' he mumbled finally, thinking perhaps if he told the truth she'd give it back and be done with it.

''Who would give _you _a gift?'' She asked incredulously. He didn't answer, averting his gaze. She furrowed her brow angrily. ''Fine. Then I guess you don't need this.''

His head snapped up when she took off with Ponchy in tow, and he growled as he sped off after her.

They swerved around many of the tall buildings Townsville was known for, leaving large gusts of wind and bright streaks of color in their wake.

When Blossom finally stopped they were on the opposite side of the city. Brick's glare was fierce. ''Give it _back_.''

''Tell me who gave this to you then.''

''It's none of your business!'' He growled. He prepared to attack her, but stopped short when she held the bunny by one of its ears over a glowing pink palm.

''Tell me or I'll destroy it.'' Blossom threatened.

_''Keep her safe!''_ He remembered Mimi telling him. Trusting that he would take care of her gift.

With a long, agitated sigh he relaxed his fists, giving her a weary look. ''I saved a kid from being run over and she gave me her stupid rabbit.'' He waited for her to mock him, but to his surprise she smiled instead, the intimidating glow fading from her hand. She began lowering herself to the ground and he followed her, a suspicious frown in place.

''Ponchy's not stupid.''

Brick stared at her with wide, astonished eyes. Her smile only brightened. ''I _saw_ you,'' she explained handing him the toy, which he took with a bemused -and slightly embarrassed- expression.

''You..._what_?''

She crossed her arms, grinning with superiority. ''I was on patrol, and I saw you swoop in and save...Mimi? Wasn't that her name?''

_'So, if she saw me before the robbery...nobody pushed a panic button! She just followed me there!' _He clutched the stuffed animal tightly. ''You were _ease dropping _too?''

She huffed at the insinuation, but still smiled. ''Super hearing; couldn't help it.''

''Yeah, well...don't expect this to happen again, alright. It was a one time deal!'' He said, trying to save face.

She nodded seriously, stepping closer. She stopped an inch infront of him, and he swallowed uncomfortably, heat rushing to his cheeks. She stood up on her toes, for he was at least five inches taller now, and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

When she pulled back her cheeks were tinged pink, and Brick was trying to muster up the former disgust he held for her.

''Thank you,'' she whispered, and meant it. ''I wouldn't have made it in time.'' She took off without another word, leaving him alone.

Brick found himself feeling somewhat cheated, and very confused with the recent chain of events. Ponchy stared up at him with beady black eyes and a happy little smile. Brick knew he must be imagining things, because the smile was starting to look more and more like a smirk.

* * *

><p>Yeah, this focused more on plot then romance, in my opinion. Even so, I don't think it was <em>too<em> terrible. It also featured Mimi, one of my most used OC's. She'll probably come up again at some point.

To **Tea**, I hate shots as well, and hope the minor Reds fluff managed to help.

To **Dreams**, I agree; _all_ the pairings are known for some stereotypical nuance

And to **1000GreenSun**, I'm sorry this fic wasn't as good as it could've been.

Have a good weekend, see you guys next week!


	12. Emotionless

This blues fic is for **redjack7**. Kinda dark, but then again, I don't think you can associate 'blues' with 'emotionless' and still get something lighthearted. Enjoy. ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EMOTIONLESS<strong>

With an uncharacteristic scowl she wiped the blood from her split lip, raising shakily to her feet. She stood with her back erect, glaring halfheartedly up at the figure floating above the city. She simply could not muster up the appropriate amount of contempt...

Smoke raised from the various building that had been set on fire and shrouded overhead, dark and opposing.

She threw her body aside, seconds before a beam of blue light smashed into the already cracked concrete. The impact sent rubble and dust flying at her, and a rock with a sharp edge left another scar on her cheek.

Her hair was loose, disheveled, and matted with dirt and grime. Her white t-shirt, jeans, and navy jacket were ripped and torn.

It took more out of her to stand but she managed. This time she glared off behind her attacker, able to feel the correct form of hate for _this_ person.

The tight-lipped, arrogant smile he sent her in return reminded her that _He_ was not a person at all.

Her opponent, who for the last several seconds had been content with simply staring at her, shot forward. He wore a V-necked navy blue shirt and baggy brown pants that were tucked into black combat boots. His hair whipped wildly as he sped forward.

In the next second he was inches away, boot aimed for her face. She through up her arm, bracing it with the other in an attempt to block. Her body was weary, however, and while she'd managed to save herself a cracked skull the force of the hit shattered her forearm and threw her back by miles.

She hit the ground hard, skidding and bouncing lightly before coming to a stop. She was sure the back of her jacket would be in tatters and knew her shirt wasn't far off.

The throbbing in her arm pulsed with her heartbeat, but she ignored it. Even when she felt like screaming from the bloody pain of moving it closer to her chest so she could sit up.

She held it back; she refused to show weakness now.

The surrounding fires that blazed ferociously and warmed her face cast an eerie glow on the otherwise dark town. She dared not actually observe her surroundings, not wanting to face the many bodies that littered the streets and sidewalks.

He landed infront of her, arms at his sides and blank gaze directed on her face.

''How do you like him~?'' An ominous voice drawled, slightly feminine in tone. It was disembodied at the moment, so she had nothing to direct her rage at, other than the teen infront if her.

She felt a chill go down the back her neck and shivered violently, glancing behind her. She caught sight of a heeled boot and flinched.

''Isn't he _wonderful_, Bubbles~?'' She couldn't help but glance back to the boy towering over her at the moment. His dark blue eyes were dulled, looking almost gray. ''Look at him~!''He chimed. ''Who would've thought that out of all three, our most degraded Rowdyruff would turn out to be the most deadly? I do believe the town has been rendered a miniature apocalypse in the span of twenty-six minutes~!''

The fact he had the _power_ to destroy a city in the middle of the night in twenty-six minutes, all the while facing off with her sisters, his brothers, and herself, yet nobody ever _knew_ was a frightful thought indeed.

''What did you _do _to him?'' She hissed.

Him curved his mouth upwards in a slow smile that she couldn't see since he stood behind her. ''I simply influenced some of his older ideals.''

''What?'' She asked sharply.

''Oh, now you didn't think Boomer didn't have the same goals as his brothers when he was younger, did you? The poor child's deepest desire was to be as smart and tactical as Brick...and as ruthless and strong as Butch. Little did he know he had the potential for both all along; I simply brought it to the fore is all~!''He chuckled to himself.

''But now he's-''

''An emotionless killing machine~?'' Him offered, walking around to stand in her line of sight. ''Death on a platter~? Why yes, yes he is. It seems the only thing holding him back was that stubborn conscience of his. Once I got rid of that he more of less became this way on his own~.''

Bubbles stared horrified into the face of her corrupted friend, who could only stare back expressionlessly. Then her eyebrows furrowed, mouth set in a grim line. She stood up slowly, letting her battered arm hang uselessly at her side.

''You...you _MONSTER_!'' She shouted, rage pouring off her in waves and eyes alight with righteous fury.

Him frowned, but did not comment as she began to close the distance between them.

''Boomer would have never asked for _this_! He-you-_you made him turn against his brothers_! Who knows if they're even still _alive_ right now?''

The silent blonde flinched, gray eyes briefly flashing blue; neither of them noticed.

Him idly flicked a claw, giving her a bored look. ''Yes, that _is _a problem, isn't it~? It seems I may be short on children...''

Bubbles was now standing directly infront of Him, her anger so mounting it started to manifest itself by sending sharp blue sparks flying around her. Him's lips dipped lower.

''...I'll kill you.'' She stated. Despite the fact she was shaking with her ire, her eyes were strangely calm. ''I'll _kill you_,'' she repeated, this time sounding quite deadly.

Him gave her a smirk, placing both claws on his hips. ''How do you intend to carry out this threat, hmm~? I am evil given physical form; you can't kill me, silly girl~!''

Bubbles grinned then. It was hollow, and in such a way that looked so _wrong _on her face that Him stepped back in surprise. ''Then I'll just break every bone in you god damned body.''

She lunged at him, ready to bash his face in with her good arm. Her wrist was caught and held tightly, and Bubbles suddenly found herself staring into the handsome, yet completely closed off, face of her counterpart. ''Boomer?'' She gasped, the better part of her anger leaving her for panic and distress.

Him laughed -though it was more of a giggle- when Boomer's grip began to tighten, and she winced.

''Boomer _please_, it's me! It's Bubbles!'' She didn't know why she was trying this again. If it didn't work half an hour ago it probably wouldn't work now.

His hand did not let up from its assault, and he actually squeezed her wrist tighter. She gasped in pain, fearing he would break it like her arm. Instead he simply held her, peering down at her with an odd look. For the first time since he'd undergone his sudden personality change his eyebrows were furrowed with something akin to curiosity. Or perhaps confusion?

''_Kill her_,'' Him ordered, his voice deep and coming out as a half snarl.

Boomers mouth set in a light frown but he did bring up his free hand and wrapped it around her neck. He did not choke her, simply held his fingers firmly around the fragile area.

''Boomer,'' She whispered. It came out as a broken sob as her eyes welled up with tears. Not for her own life, but for _his. _What would happen to him when she was dead? And what about the others? Would he be forced to go back and finish off their siblings, who were probably still buried beneath the rubble somewhere?

The hands on her neck and wrist began to shake, and the teen threatening her life wore a grimace, as if battling with some invisible force as he struggled to follow the command he'd been given.

_'Is he...?'_ She thought hopefully. Burning, nearly unbearable pain cut through her fractured arm and up her shoulder as she lifted her free hand to his face, brushing his cheek softly with her thumb, even as her tears spilled out heavily from the effort.

The hand on her neck, still shivering, slid slowly from its hazardous position and rested instead on her collarbone.

''Boomer, it's _me_. You know me.'' She murmured.

''What are you waiting for? Kill her!'' Him snapped, only this time it was accompanied by an ominous and very deliberate wave of his claw.

Boomer's eyes began to glow a lightening blue, the color drowning out the whites of his eyes, along with his pupils. He released her briefly, then wrenched her hand from his face, jarring her broken arm. She cried out but he simply clamped both hands on her upper arms, trapping her.

His eyes glowed a darker blue, and she recognized the attack coming, but she didn't try to struggle. She knew her Boomer was in there somewhere.

She raised to her tiptoes, and he allowed it. She pressed her mouth to his lightly, but he made no indication the action had affected him.

She squeezed her eyes shut, pulled back...

...and headbutted him for all she was worth.

He was sent flying over the city's wreckage, while she stumbled back and fell gracelessly to her rear. It was when he was only a faint dot soaring over the roaring embers that she saw the flash of blue headed in her direction.

Only, it didn't hit her.

It hit _Him_.

He screeched in pain and outrage as the blast cut effortlessly through his chest and out his back. Bubbles watched with morbid fascination as what appeared to be green blood sprouted from the gaping whole in his body.

Apparently that headbutt had knocked something back in place.

''YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! _I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU_!''

She whipped her head to the side in surprise as a streak of dark blue shot upward from the direction Boomer had been thrown, then soared directly at Him; the rush of air as he swept past lifting her choppy blonde hair and the tatters of her clothes.

There was a sickening crunch as a very livid Boomer shoved Him to the ground with so much force it seemed to shatter the demon's entire left arm and snapped the adjoining claw in half like a twig.

''I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME HURT MY BROTHERS!'' This threat was accompanied by a fist bashing into the side of Him's face, breaking his jaw. ''I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME HURT SO MANY PEOPLE!'' He took Him's shoulders, pulling the dazed demon off the ground a few inches before smashing him back down again. This completely destroyed his shoulder blades.

Boomer's eyes, which had never stopped glowing, brightened with the intensity of his attack charging up.

''**_I'll kill you for making me hurt Bubbles_**.'' The Eye-Beam let loose, resulting in a blinding flash of light that forced her to shield her eyes with her arm.

When the light dissipated Bubbles warily lowered her arm and opened her eyes. Her vision was immediately blocked when her face was pulled into a lean chest. The arms that held her trembled with the effort and his chest rose and fell in jerky spasms.

She felt him bury his face in her hair, and couldn't help but notice when drops of water began to hit her scalp, even though it wasn't raining.

''I am _so sorry_, Bubbles,'' he whispered brokenly.

She hugged him back, turning her head upwards to place a soft his to his chin. ''I know. It wasn't your fault.''

Bubbles shot up, skin flushed and covers in disarray. Her eyes were impossibly wide as she peeked over the side of her bed, spotting the blue Ruff. He slept on obliviously in his pile of blankets and pillows Though it was dark she could also see the outline of Brick and Butch close by, as well as her sisters in their respective beds.

Wasting no time she scrambled out of bed, tripping and falling onto Boomer, who woke with a start.

''Bubbles, what-?'' She smashed her lips against his, sending them backwards onto the covers Boomer had been using as a makeshift bed while he slept over.

''Get a room,'' Butch mumbled tiredly from his spot at the side of Buttercup's bed. The green Puff grunted in agreement while the two reds decided to ignore them all together in favor of falling back to sleep.

As the red-skinned demon let the image fade away from the swirling vortex floating in the middle of the room, he smiled wickedly.

Him liked his mind games, after all.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Terrible? Awesome?<p> 


	13. Yo Yo

This greens fic is for **RRB Butch Lover**. Took me awhile to think of this, so I hope you enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YO-YO<strong>

Buttercup grumbled impatiently as she rewound the string. When finished, she looped it around her finger and let the spherical object drop in a show of spinning and flashing green lights. When it neared the end of its string she attempted to snap it back up, but it simply dangled where it was.

''Dammit!''

She heard a snort, and glared at the boy who'd just walked into the living room, munching on a sandwich he'd stolen from the refrigerator.

''Oh, you think you can do better?'' She bated. There was no way somebody as bullheaded as Butch could possibly have the skill it took to master the yo-yo if _she_ couldn't do it.

Swallowing the rest of his sandwich in one gulp he dusted the crumbs from his hands and held out a hand for the toy.

With a scowl she tossed it to him and he caught it effortlessly, then began winding it. ''Watch the pro,'' he said cockily. Buttercup crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed.

Her eyes widened when Butch allowed the yo-yo to roll down the string from his finger, green lights flashing to life, then snapped it back up expertly. He then proceeded to to do a series of what looked to Buttercup impossible feats.

A couple included wrapping the string around his leg before pulling the yo-yo back to his palm, and letting it roll against the floor in an imitation of walking a dog.

''How are you doing that?'' She asked, a bit of awe seeping into her voice.

Butch smirked, handing her the yo-yo. When she adjusted the loop to fit her slim finger again he stood behind her. Her breath hitched when he pulled her flush against him.

He took her wrist in his hand carefully, leaning his chin on her shoulder to see around her head. His cheek pressed lightly to hers, which was slightly warm against his own.

Butch snickered inwardly, only because if he did it outwardly he'd receive a beating for his trouble.

''It's all in the wrist,'' he murmured huskily into her ear, and smiled secretively when he felt her shiver in response. On his command she let the yo-yo roll down the string, the toy lighting up once again. Butch flicked her wrist in is hold and it came back up with a snap.

Not expecting this, Buttercup fumbled to catch it. She failed, the toy falling back down and bobbing when it reached the end of its string.

''It also takes alot of practice too.'' Butch stated, releasing her and backing up a few steps.

Buttercup inhaled deeply to regain her composure, then turned around to face him, cheeks still barely pink. ''Since when did you have the patience to learn something like this?''

Butch shrugged, frowning lightly. ''Boomer made me learn it. You should see him with one of those things. It's practically a weapon in his hands. I had to learn it just to defend myself.'' He shook his head at the memory, rubbing his arm in reminiscence of a yo-yo shaped bruise.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that last bit was kind of a spoiler for my next multi-chapter story which should be coming out toward the end of the year. Boomer with a yo-yo is funny to me. ^_^ Next is a reds fic!<p>

Also, fair warning, at some point this week there will be a BoomerxBlossom fic because someone requested it. Just making sure you're all aware so nobody gets mad I didn't tell them. :)

Oh, and to **Bamonlove4ever**, I'm really happy you enjoyed your request! ^_^


	14. Secret

This reds fic is for **Skye**, who gave me a summary, which I will have at the end. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SECRET<strong>

While their siblings fought they stole into an alleyway, glancing warily to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

The second they were under the cover of shadow Brick shoved her against the side of the building. Eagerly, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her.

It was a flurry of moaning and panting as they went for kiss, after kiss, after kiss. Their tongues waged in a fierce battle for dominance.

She lifted his cap off his head, holding it lightly in one hand as the other ran through his unkempt locks. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her eve closer.

''Wow...you guys sure are giving it to each other down there.'' They looked up in surprise to see Buttercup's head leaning over the roof of a building and gazing down at them with an amused expression.

* * *

><p>Blossom adjusted her sunglasses and fixed her high ponytail. Dark brown hair swished back and forth as she walked.<p>

Reaching her destination, she managed to make it into the pub without raising the suspicion of the bouncer.

She took a seat at the bar, posture rigid as she looked uncomfortably around the room. She spotted Ace from the Gang Greene Gang playing pool with Boomer as his opponent. Upon spotting the blond Ruff she slid off her stool, striding over to him whilst glancing warily around the room filled with Townsville's most notorious criminals.

She waited for him to take his turn before she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned, recognizing her instantly despite her disguise.

''Hey, it's Blossom, my future sister in law,'' he greeted, slinging an arm over her shoulder with a wide smile.

Though she sighed at the invasion of her personal space, she did not make an attempt to shrug him off. Blossom had long ago come to realize that Boomer was just as touchy-feely as her sister.

It surprised her sometimes how easily accepting Boomer was of her. It had taken Butch weeks to even _tolerate_ her presence. ''Hi, Boomer. Have you seen Brick anywhere?''

''Yep!'' He chirped. ''He's uh...'' He trailed off, scanning the dance floor for his redheaded leader. ''Ah! There he is!'' He said, pointing to the wall on the other side of the room, where Brick stood, hands in his pockets, looking ever the sociable character.

''Thank you, Boomer,'' she said once he'd removed his arm. The blonde made a shooing motion toward his brother.

''No problem,'' he said cheekily. ''Now you crazy kids go have a good time. No foolishness though.'' She gave him a small smile as she left his side, maneuvering through the crowd.

Brick spotted her as she neared, meeting her half way. ''You're late,'' he drawled, pulling her into his arms.

Blossom gave him a dry look. ''I had to dye my hair.''

* * *

><p>Anxiously, Blossom shifted from foot to foot, wondering if this was a bad idea.<p>

The door opened, and she was swiftly pulled inside before it closed behind her. She fell into a lean chest, covered with a red button down shirt.

Brick pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss before she could completely regain her bearings.

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' She asked once they parted. ''We're in Mojo's _lab_; doesn't he have cameras?'' She let out a tiny gasp when Brick began attacking her neck, showering it with butterfly kisses and sending pleasure filled shivers down her spine.

''Disabled them all,'' he mumbled against her.

Butch chose that moment to walk in, taking a swig from his bottle of coke. He froze as he caught sight of the oblivious couple, grimaced, and backtracked the way he'd came.

* * *

><p>''...This is getting ridiculous.'' Blossom hissed.<p>

''What's so ridiculous about it?''

''We're in a utility closet!''

The door opened a crack, and Bubbles poked her head in. ''Coast is clear you two. But next time, maybe you shouldn't feel each other up in the middle of the school hallway,'' she admonished, looking pointedly at the her rumpled bow, the hat half way off his head, their wrinkled clothing, and mussed hair.

''Thanks, Bubbles,'' they muttered guiltily, equally pink in the face. She smiled and closed the door to allow them their privacy.

* * *

><p>The summary was: <em>Blossom and Brick's relationship is secret because<em>_ they are villain and hero, and maybe someone found out?_

Instead of doing the second part how most people would assume, (their siblings or somebody else finds out and tries to break them up) I made it so their siblings were aware, and more or less okay with it. Boomer and Bubbles probably wouldn't care much, Butch would find it slightly irritating, and Buttercup would tease them.

They're family, so they would be supportive! ^_^


	15. Puppets

This fic is for my cousin who is four and _loves _Sesame Street. It's a crack fic. It's also my attempt at being funny when I _know_ I'm not funny. Feel free to cringe at my not-funny-ness. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PUPPETS<strong>**  
><strong>

''Now Dorthy, what did Elmo say about manners?'' Elmo admonished the gold fish.

There was a clatter somewhere off screen, followed by angry shouting. ''Hey! What do you think you're you doing, kid?'' Someone called out.

Blossom and Bubbles watched with confusion, which was soon replaced by shock as Brick walked onto the screen in Elmo's World.

Buttercup, who'd been walking by the living room on her way to the kitchen froze, juice box limp in her hand.

Brick ripped Elmo away from the person handling the puppet, ignoring the indignant shout of ''HEY!'' from somewhere below him off screen.

''Keep in character!'' Somebody hissed.

''O-Oh!'' Elmo suddenly began moving again as Brick glared at what appeared to be the floor of Elmo's house. ''Can I-Elmo help you with something?''

''Yes, Elmo. Yes you can,'' He deadpanned.

''Well, what is it? Elmo loves helping friends!'' Elmo waved his hands dramatically, gesturing to the live audience off screen.

Brick stared at him blankly for several seconds, ...then bit the puppet's head off.

Fearful shrieks echoed from the children as Brick spit out the red furred fabric. ''That's what the fucker gets for using footage of me _crossing the damn street_ as a safety encouragement on last week's episode!'' He turned to the camera then, scowling angrily. ''And fuck you, Boomer, for making me watch this shit with you! Next time we're watching _House_.''

He paused, remembering the second puppet he planned to mutilate.

''Now where the fuck is that bastard child molester _Count _Dracula? Counting the number of times I _happen_ to be standing around that annoying, pink-eyed she-devil is no way to teach these dumb ass kids how to count to fucking six!''

_''That's six! Six secret meetings! Ah! Ah! Ah!'' _

Brick growled, dropping Elmo's headless body.

The screen went black for a moment, before it returned with an image of a cat holding up a sign that said: Sorry, technical difficulties.

Bubbles turned to her sister slowly, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Blossom sat with her hands covering her mouth and her face redder than her bow.

''...PffffFFFFTTTT BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!'' Buttercup broke out into spastic laughter, juice flying from her mouth. She fell to the floor and began rolling around behind the couch in mirth.

Bubbles let a slow, dreamy smile float to her lips. ''Boomer likes Sesame Street too...''

Blossom only stared blankly ahead of her.

...Brick did _not _just call out a puppet because it insinuated they were interested in each other...

The screen went blank again, before Elmo's World popped back into focus.

Big Bird was standing there, looking incredibly out of place. ''I'm sorry, everyone, for the technical difficulties, but don't worry! Elmo will be back in shape in no-''

''Get the fuck off me! Let me at that damn bird! This fucker had the nerve, the FUCKING NERVE, to say I was a good influence for children _just_ because I stopped a bank robbery! My_ money_ was in there, damn it! What else was I- Butch, if you don't get the fuck off me-''

The green ruff struggled to hold his irate brother back as Big Bird began to shuffle away. Boomer took his place, smiling widely. ''Hi, Bubbles!''

Blossom turned the television off, and Buttercup started up another round of gut-shattering laughter.

''Well,'' Bubbles started after having whispered a greeting back to the blue Ruff, her tone optimistic, ''If you two _did _date, I'm sure Brick would be the type of boyfriend to defend your honor and all that.''

Blossom didn't respond.

* * *

><p>We'll be finishing off the week with that BoomerxBlossom fic I warned you guys about. I myself have never written or even thought about this pairing, so I think we're all trying something new here. Happy Thursday! Unless it's not Thursday where you are...<p> 


	16. Hairspray

This BoomerxBlossom fic is for **xCocoAngelx**. I kinda like how it turned out. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAIRSPRAY<strong>

Blossom let herself fall back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Bubbles glanced over at her worriedly, distracted from her show by her sister's somber mood.

''What's wrong, Blossom?''

Her sister frowned. ''Brick seems to be showing less and less interest in me. I think he's going to break up with me...''

Bubbles gasped, hands covering her mouth to further display her shock. ''But you two are _so_ cute together!''

Blossom mumbled incoherently, slumping in her seat. Bubbles thought Butch and Buttercup were cute together too, and all they did was scream at each other and make out.

_''Does it seem as if your boyfriend has become uninterested in you?''_

Both Blossom and Bubbles looked up at the television, bemused. There was a very beautiful woman on the screen; her brown hair was long, curly, and had a bit of a glossy sheen to it.

_''Well, he probably has. Nothing you can do about that.''_

Blossom felt punching her prissy little-

_''HOWEVER, there is something you can do to attract an even better guy!'' _The woman said with a smile. She reached to the left, off screen and when she pulled her arm back into view she was holding a cream colored container with a peach nozzle.

Bubbles squealed excitedly, and Blossom gave her a questioning look. ''It's _Glam Spray!_ The new hairspray that's said to leave boys weak at the knees!''

Blossom glanced skeptically at the T.V. as the woman mimicked Bubbles' words exactly, showing images of other women who had used the spray and got very good results.

''Lets go get some, Blossom! I bet Brick will be all over you once he sees you with such shiny hair!''

She agreed, if only because her sister seemed so enthusiastic about it. She guessed it couldn't hurt...and she _was_ out of hairspray.

* * *

><p>''Welcome to Liz's Beauty Supply!'' An employee greeted them. Bubbles returned the greeting and Blossom smiled politely. They headed straight for the section of the store that held oils, jells, and hairspray.<p>

''I found it!'' Bubbles chirped, holding up the cream colored can. She passed it to Blossom and took one for herself. She then looked around the store, spotting some really cute hair accessories. She turned back to her sister, ''I'm gonna look around a bit, okay?''

Blossom nodded. ''That's fine. I'll go pay for this and meet you at the checkout counter.'' Blossom strode to the front of the store, placing her can on the counter before digging through her purse for her wallet.

''Hairspray, huh? Perhaps you should get a few more cans; you have _alot _of hair.'' Blossom looked up, eyes widening in bewilderment when she saw Boomer leaning across the counter, a cheeky smile in place. Then she quickly did a double take when she noticed he was shirtless.

''You work here?'' It was a rhetorical question, since he was standing behind the counter by the register, but he answered anyway.

''Yep! Lots of girls and lots hair products. Simply paradise.''

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out he wallet. She handed him the money and he bagged her goods and handed them over. ''So...why aren't you wearing a shirt?'' She couldn't help but ask.

Boomer shrugged. ''When I started working here my fellow employees, all girls you know, told me it would bring in more business if I didn't wear a shirt.''

Blossom felt she had to agree. His chest, while not as muscular as Butch or toned as Brick's was quite a sight itself. The boy was very lean but his muscles were tight and shifted noticeably when he moved. He was definitely drool worthy; the group of young women who had froze by the door and were staring hungrily at him were testament to this fact.

Her purse began to vibrate, and Blossom quickly dug out her phone from its depths to read the text message.

_It's over. _

_-Brick_

Boomer watched, confused, as Blossom's expression dropped. His eyebrows rose when she turned on her heel and practically fled from the store.

Bubbles came up a second later, dumping her things on the counter. ''Hi Boomer, I didn't know you worked here.'' He gave her a halfhearted smile, still watching the doorway. Bubbles scanned the store for her sister, frowning when she couldn't spot her. ''Have you seen Blossom?''

''Yeah. She ran out of here after she got a text. She looked pretty upset...''

''Oh _no_!'' Bubbles cried. ''Hold these for me; I'm gonna go look for her.''

''Wait!'' Boomer said, grabbing his shirt from beneath the counter and pulling it on. ''I'll come too; it's time for my break.''

* * *

><p>The two blondes had split up in their search after checking the Powerpuff home and various spots the pink Puff liked to frequent.<p>

Boomer was flying over the park when a flash of red caught his eye. He touched down, spotting Blossom sitting on a swing by herself. She looked out of place; quiet and depressed while children ran around and laughed happily.

_'Why did I volunteer for this?'_ He thought as he moved closer. He sat down in the swing beside her, grasping the chains as he watched her. She didn't seem to notice his presence.

He however, noticed that her hair had taken on a very nice, glossy look.

_'I see she used the hairspray.'_ He reached out, idly running a hand through her hair. It was soft and tangle free, shining brilliantly as it moved as result of the hair product.

Blossom's head lifted to peer at him through her bangs, but she didn't protest his ministrations so he didn't stop.

''Your brother dumped me.''

His fingers stalled and he stared at her with surprise. Not bacause of the news, for he'd noticed that Blossom had begun to stop visiting their apartment as often, but by the fact she was telling _him_.

''Uh...I'm sorry?'' He really didn't know what to say, and fervently wished that Bubbles was here to deal with this. Or Buttercup. Or even_ Princess_; any female.

Blossom huffed. ''_I'm_ not. He was being a jerk and it was only a matter of time anyway.'' Despite her conviction of this she still sighed heavily.

Boomer felt as though he was supposed to say something comforting. ''Well, _I_ would definitely date you.'' ...He mentally bashed his skull against a pole. Of all the things he could've said...

''_Really_?'' She asked disbelievingly.

''Well, sure,'' he replied, figuring that since it was already out there he'd deal with the consequences.

When she smiled he gave her a confused look. She stood up from the swing, bending down to press her lips lightly to his sheek. His eyes widened in astonishment and his cheeks darkened slightly.

''Thank you, Boomer. That means alot to me.'' She turned and walked away, and Boomer stayed where he was, a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I kinda like this pairing now, but I still prefer Reds! Brick's a real bastard in this one though...<p>

As an important notice, after next week I'm going on a bit of a vacation to visit my cousins, and I don't know if I'll have much internet access there. So after next Friday _Idiosyncrasy_ may not be updated for about two-three weeks. You can still send me requests during that time, though, and I'll get on them as soon as I'm back.

Now, I hope you guys have a good weekend and I'll see you...I think on Independence day! ^_^

Oh! And thank you for all the nice reviews for last chapter. I still don't think I'm a comedian, but I guess I'm not _too_ lame. :)


	17. Frown

This is a potential reds fic. I spent the entire weekend angsting about making a Fourth of July fic but I just could not find the inspiration. *cries* Instead I came up with this at the last minute (seriously, like, twenty minutes ago) And even then, it doesn't have too much to do with the prompt word. Enjoy... *goes off into a corner to brood*

* * *

><p><strong>FROWN<br>**

Brick's frowning. This isn't so odd, because Brick frowns at alot of things.

..._Everything_, really.

It's just...Brick is frowning at a _girl_, yet he's still talking civilly to her.

_I'm_ the only girl he usually talks to -civilly or not. He tends to scowl at all the others.

The girl has red hair like mine, but it's a darker red and cut short. It's also quite curly and frames her face. She has light brown eyes and long lashes. Her demeanor seems very confident, and I can tell she has a definite interest in him.

Brick has grown to be sort of...handsome, I suppose. There are many teenage girls in townsville after him. (Despite the fact that he's a villain and has probably tried to hurt them on more than one occasion. No common sense, these people.)

What I cannot comprehend, though, is that he's _still_ listening to her. She's giggling and rambling like an idiot. Why is he wasting his time with her? Hello, counterpart and circumstantial mortal enemy across the parking lot!

Oh, wait, he's leaving now. Good, now I can go over and see what it was exactly they were talking about that captured his attention so completely. For superhero purposes, of course. This girl was talking to a criminal; her safety could be in jeopardy, after all.

I wait until his red streak disappears from view before I make my way over to her. She looks at me and scowls, and I can't help but scowl back, and for more than just her rudeness.

''_What_?'' She snaps, one hand shouldering her bag and the other placed arrogantly on her hip. I can't help but let my scowl deepen. Pompous little...

''What were the two of you discussing a moment ago?'' Somehow my voice remains level, despite the fact that I would very much like express just what I think about her attitude.

She sniffs at me haughtily and smirks. I can honestly say that I feel like pulling a 'Buttercup' and just ripping the mouth off her prissy, stuck up-

''Well if you _must_ know, we were discussing the book my history class has been reading, not that it's any of...'' She pauses, glancing at me with a disgusted sneer, ''..._Your_ business.''

I turn on my heel and leave after that, lest I do something that will clash with my superhero image.

The next day while my sisters and I are fighting with the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick throws a book at my head. It bounces off harmlessly and I catch it before it falls to the ground. I rub my offended cranium and shoot him a glare.

It's a book about Adolf Hitler, who I happen to be doing a research paper on as a favor for my history teacher to use in his level 2 history class. Our library doesn't have the most informational books, and I had no money to spend at the bookstore.

I glance up at him but he's not looking at me anymore; he's watching Buttercup and Butch go at it, frowning as he always does.

...Wasn't the girl in the level 2 history class?

* * *

><p>I would like to wish everybody a <em><span>Happy Independence Day<span>!_ (even if you don't celebrate it for whatever reason) Hope you guys have fun today. Personally, after being kept up all night listening to people set off fireworks _a day in advance_ I'm a little over the holiday.

I would also like to thank you guys for leaving me so many wonderful reviews! Over sixty in just a couple weeks? I'm so happy! ^_^

To **xCocoAngelx**, I'm really glad you enjoyed your request; you are very welcome. :)

By the way, I have a new poll on what my next multi-chapter should be after 'For Lost Years.' Could you guys please check it out?


	18. Twister

This RrB/PpG fic is for **Crazifunnycupid**. Yay! we get to see the Professor in this one. I don't think I've written a fic with him in it yet. So, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>TWISTER<strong>

It was a rainy afternoon, and as per usual on rainy days his girls had decided to take the day off from crime fighting and enjoy themselves with indoor activities.

The professor whistled a merry tune to himself as he went about folding the laundry. He placed the blue, pink, and green articles of clothing in a basket and began to make his way upstairs with the freshly cleaned burden.

Once outside the girls' door he set the basket down and raised a hand to knock, but stilled when he heard a giggle come from inside.

''Okay, Butch, it's your turn now!'' Bubbles' voice floated from inside.

_'Butch?' _The Rowdyruff Boys were in there? He might have been aware of this if the boys ever used the front door when they visited instead of the girls' windows._  
><em>

''I don't get this. What's the point of it? If I wanted to be all over BC I could do it without this plastic thing.''

_'All over Buttercup? PLASTIC THING?_'

Buttercup growled. ''Just get your ass over here so Boomer and Bubbles can have their turn.''

_'They're taking **turns**!' _

''But it's kinda small. How can anybody even fit-''

_'**!**' _

''Just get over there already. It's not rocket science; just position yourself in the right place and let Bubbles go,'' Blossom said impatiently.

_'Blossom! You would allow your sisters to partake in-!'_

''Fine! _Whatever_.'' There was a shuffle of movement and plastic, which nearly gave the Professor a stroke.

''Now, was that so hard?'' Boomer taunted. ''Your turn Bubbles.''

There was a pause and the sound of something scraping swiftly against cardboard before Brick spoke up. ''Okay, Bubbles, put your right hand on-''

_'Nooooooo! Not my little Bubbles!'_

The door slammed open, badly startling those inside the room. The Professor strode in menacingly, fully prepared to break up whatever it was he thought they were doing.

Brick and Blossom were sitting cross-legged next to each other; the Puff holding what looked to be an instruction sheet and Ruff holding a multi-colored spinner in his lap.

Across from them, Buttercup and Butch were tangled precariously around each other like pretzels on a white mat with blue, red, and green dots, where their hands and feet were carefully placed.

Boomer was lying on his stomach next to Blossom, and Bubbles was floating over the mat; all six were watching him in confusion.

''Uh...''

They continued to stare at him as he slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

...The door opened again three seconds later, enough for a basket of laundry to be slid inside, then closed softly. The superpowered teens glanced at each other, then back to the door.

''Maybe he thought we were too old to be playing Twister?'' Bubbles suggested naively.

''Maybe he thought we were to _young_ to be _playing_ _Twister_,'' Brick muttered. Blossom, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup blushed. Bubbles didn't get it.

* * *

><p>How was everybody's Fourth of July? Mine was actually very nice. We ate barbecue all day and then went outside to watch the fireworks. I live across the street from a pretty big park, so it was packed with lots of people who brought <em>alot<em> of fireworks. It also kinda scared me at first, since fireworks sound like bazookas going off.

_Fun Fact!:_ 'Frown' was actually what I was thinking to write for 'Jealousy,' but I didn't like it that much at the time. I only just remembered it yesterday, and decided to write it. ^_^

And don't forget to vote on my new poll if you haven't already!


	19. Concert

This greens fic is for **30secondstomarsfan101**. I don't feel like I put as much thought into it as I usually do, but enjoy it if you can.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONCERT<strong>

Buttercup was unhappy. She hated concerts because they were filled with large crowds and she liked her personal space. She scowled and grumbled under her breath when somebody bumped into her. She turned an accusing look to her sister.

The blonde noticed her stare and shrugged lightheartedly. ''Try to have some fun, Buttercup. Don't be so grumpy,'' Bubbles chirped. ''Even Blossom is having a good time.'' She gestured somewhere off in the crowd where their redheaded sister was dancing with her counterpart, laughing and smiling brightly; definitely rare for their leader.

''Yeah, well, I don't like these things. There's too many people.''

Bubbles pouted, then brightened when she spotted something over Buttercup's shoulder. ''Be right back,'' she said, bouncing off.

Buttercup sighed once she was left alone...or alone as she could be with a bunch of teenagers bumping and grinding around her. She really hated concerts.

She glanced around absently, briefly spotting Boomer near the stage with his guitar ready. She wondered why Bubbles hadn't already gone to greet him.

''You look completely out of your element,'' came the cocky comment. She turned around, mildly surprised to see the green Ruff standing behind her, but frowned when she caught sight of Bubbles trying to sneak off without her noticing. Always meddling, that one.

She turned her attention back to the male infront of her when he grabbed her wrist and began dragging her through the crowd. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance but she didn't protest his manhandling.

The music died around them as the next song began to play, and Buttercup recognized Boomer's voice as he began singing _Give Me Everything_ by Ne-yo.

Butch finally stopped when they were on the very edge of the crowd, of which was too busy dancing and singing along with Boomer to pay any attention to them.

Her eyes widened when he pulled her against his chest, his arms finding there way around her waist. She gave him a disbelieving look as she placed her palms against his chest, as if ready to push him away at the slightest provocation.

The song was perfect for both slow and fast dancing, and Butch seemed to prefer the former despite the fact that he knew his partner disliked dancing of any kind. He began to simply move them to the music until Buttercup relaxed and lightly rested her hands on his shoulders, though she still frowned.

''You _really_ don't like concerts, do you?''

''_No_,'' she practically hissed. However, her expression softened as she stared at him quietly for several seconds. ''But I'll tolerate them for now.''

He smirked at her answer.

* * *

><p>I've realized that I can't write greens very well. They're very difficult because their personalities are so headstrong and violent that putting them in a romantic setting feels like they're almost out of character. This is why I haven't written any long fics for them like I have for Reds and Blues. I think I should study their characters a bit more...<p>

To **AmuletSpade**, I unfortunately can't do an AcexButtercup fic for _Idiosyncrasy_ because the series is only for different combinations of RrB/PpG. However, I would be happy to take this request as a separate oneshot for you, like I'm doiing for **1000GreenSun**. It might take a while though, because I'm busy with th next chapters of For Lost Years and will be going on vacation after this Friday. Do you have a specific promt in mind for the pairing?


	20. Crime

This reds fic is for **Rose Petals**. This one was supposed to be uploaded _last week_ but me and my clumsy fingers accidentally deleted it, so I had to write it over. I'm sorry it's so late! ...And that it's pretty short!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CRIME<strong>

In the dark covering of the tree top Brick sat on a fairly large branch out in the middle of the vast forest. He leaned against the trunk with one leg dangling off to the side and the other propped up as an armrest.

The tree had a very good view, which was why he picked it. Also, being the tallest, it was the closest to the sky, where he felt the most comfortable.

In his tree he mused over various things in his life. Then his spot was compromised.

Blossom's hair was completely down and her bow was slightly undone. She was wearing pink silk pajamas decorated with tiny red hearts, not to mention she was barefoot.

She floated up to his branch and landed in a kneeling position. He shifted his focus to her and didn't say anything, which she took as an invitation to join him. She sat down infront of him, allowing him to pull her into his lap. She sighed and made herself comfortable against his chest while he went back to gazing absently in the buildings a ways off.

It was odd, he thought, how she was always able to find him when he was in one of his '_moods_'. He'd even taken special care to make sure she'd been fast asleep for at least thirty minutes before leaving.

''You can stop if you want,'' she whispered, trying not to destroy the quiet peace that surrounded them.

He gave a half shrug. ''I chose to change.''

Brick couldn't see her face, but he imagined she was frowning. ''Are you..._happy_ with your choice?'' She asked hesitantly.

When he didn't answer her right away she turned sideways in his lap so she could peer up at his face, though still unable to tell what he was thinking from his expression.

''I'll admit, giving up crime is an adjustment.'' Her eyes turned downcast in disappointment. With a smirk he lifted her chin up to bring her gaze back to him. ''But for you, it's worth it,'' he whispered, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

He'd just have to stick it out.

* * *

><p>So far it seems readers prefer a story where 'Brick tries to take over the world' as opposed to a prequel to FLY or a post apocalyptic Townsville. I guess I'll be writing that one first. If you'd prefer I write one of the other two all you've gotta do is vote on my poll! ^_^ (...Anyone else notice I use these smiley faces alot...?) :D<p> 


	21. Family

This reds fic is for **1000GreenSun**. I'm not sure I really did so well with this one. I like it, but I don't like it. *shrugs* Enjoy. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILY<strong>

''Oh! Wouldn't this just look absolutely adorable on him!'' Bubbles squealed, cuddling the little blue footie pajamas to her chest.

Butch, who was sprawled out on the couch, muttered, ''How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl.''

''Don't get into this argument with her, trust me,'' Boomer warned, earning a glare from the blonde sitting cross legged on the floor beside him, surrounded by boxes filled to the brim with baby supplies.

Buttercup walked in a moment latter, carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder. ''Alright, kiddies. While the leaders are off participating in the miracles of life it's our job to get stuff ready.'' She dropped the bag and sat down in between to her sister and brother-in-law.

''Why? It's _their_ baby; they should've had this stuff done already. We're just the uncles and aunts,'' Butch said lazily.

Buttercup looked ready to hit him, but Boomer quickly intervened. ''In their defense, they _were_ about to start this stuff. It's not their fault that Blossom's water broke in the midst of setting up the crib. She wasn't supposed to be due for another two weeks.''

Butch snorted. ''They didn't even get their stupid baby bag ready. What scatterbrained parents.''

''And _that_ is why we're gonna do it for them. I've already got Blossom's change of clothes. What should we pack for the baby?'' Buttercup asked, pulling the duffel bag closer to them.

''Footie Pajamas!'' Bubbles shouted eagerly, shoving the clothing into the bag.

* * *

><p>Brick sat in a chair, looking for all the world like he was the one who had just given birth and not the dozing woman in the bed beside him.<p>

The dark circles beneath his eyes and pale complexion gave him a slightly haunted look._ 'That...was the most horrific experience of my life.'_ At the memory of all the blood and screaming, from both Blossom and his child, he shuddered, not for the first time happy he wasn't a female.

He held a small bundle in his arms. It was squirming gently, letting out the occasional whine. He glanced down at it anxiously, wondering if there was something he was supposed to be doing besides just holding and rocking it. Maybe he _should've_ read those pamphlets Boomer and Bubbles kept trying to shove in his face. _  
><em>

''You should get some sleep too...''

He glanced over at Blossom's half lidded eyes. Though glazed with sleep were still completely focused on him. He furrowed his brow, not at all liking the image of his normally headstrong and take-charge wife so visibly weakened and tired. ''That's alright,'' he protested. Then, hesitantly asked, ''What's wrong with it?''

'It' being the baby of course, who was still squirming and whining in his grasp. Blossom laughed lightly and smiled at his completely lost expression. He frowned, but was inwardly relieved that she was still well enough to find amusement in his plight.

''There is nothing wrong with _him_. He probably just doesn't like that you have his face covered up,'' she said, gesturing to the blue blanket that was completely blocking the baby from view.

He grunted, gently lifting the blanket away from the newborn's face. Now that it wasn't hidden beneath the covering the baby opened wide red eyes to stare curiously up at his father. They were a slightly lighter shade then his, but he was just relieved that they weren't pink.

The baby rubbed absently at one eye with his rounded appendage. In the beginning, the doctors were initially shocked that the baby did not have normal hands and feet and completely lacked a nose or ears.

Before it was assumed that he had come out drastically deformed -and probably deaf- Brick had to explain to them that he and Blossom had looked the same was as children, and had grown normal appendages as they got older.

The next few hours had been hectic and annoying, since they refused to take his or Blossom's word for it and wanted to run various tests to be sure of the baby's good health.

There was a soft knock from the door across the room, interrupting his thoughts about idiotic doctors. Four heads poked in, their eyes widening when they spotted the baby in his arms. Blossom smiled brightly while he rolled his eyes. ''Get in here.''

They all rushed inside, Bubbles, Boomer, and surprisingly Butch crowding around him to coo and poke annoyingly at the baby, while Buttercup went to her sister to make sure she was okay. He and Blossom shared a look over their enthusiastic siblings. His gaze warmed and her smile seemed to widen even more.

It was nice to have a family.

* * *

><p>Remember guys, I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and probably won't have much internet access. This means no updates for the next few weeks. Sigh...I'm gonna miss writing fics everyday...<p>

Even so, I'll still be accepting requests and I won't forget about the ones I already have. See you guys when I get back! ^_^


End file.
